Conventional blood processing devices employ large centrifugal forces to separate the different components of whole blood. Whole blood comprises plasma, red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets, each having a different density. By subjecting whole blood to large centrifugal forces, its individual components can be separated into distinct density phases, and the individual components drawn-off and collected.
In order to generate the large centrifugal forces needed for separation, blood processing devices rotate at very high speeds. The devices typically include a bowl into which whole blood is introduced for separation. The bowl is generally connected at its base to a chuck which in turn is operably connected to a centrifuge motor that rotates the chuck and, hence, the bowl at very high speeds.
Various designs of blood separating bowls exist, including, for example, the Latham bowl and the blow-molded bowl. It is desirable for the bowl to be easily removed from the chuck to facilitate convenient replacement of the bowl. While the bowl is spinning, however, it is extremely important that the bowl be securely attached to the chuck due to the large centrifugal forces at work. Conventional chuck designs, such as the vacuum chuck, include of a number of components which are subject to wear and tear and eventually failure over time. In addition, these designs do not always ensure that the bowl is securely attached to the chuck at all times. Due to the high rotational speeds involved in the separation process, failure to properly secure the bowl to the centrifuge may result in damage to the bowl or a loss of blood product. Therefore, a need has developed for a mechanism by which the bowl can be easily inserted into and removed from the chuck, while at the same time being firmly secured thereto during operation. It is also desirable that the insertion and removal of the bowl involve as few steps as possible, so that the possibility of improperly attaching the bowl to the centrifuge will be minimized.